Farming in the early 21st century is no longer the rule-of-thumb industry that it once was in past centuries. Farming now involves science, scientific methods, and measured quantities. To this end, materials used to promote the growth of crops and/or the prevention of plant diseases and the prevention of pests need to be properly dispensed in the proper amounts. Most of these materials are dispensed as concentrated liquids to be diluted in water and sprayed on crops or plants as needed. Given that such liquid solutions are to be sprayed across acres of crops, large amounts of such solutions are required and large tanks are used for such ends.
Unfortunately, the practicalities of dealing with such large tanks and the required concentrations of such solutions can be quite difficult. To properly mix the required concentrations of such solutions, the volume of liquid contained in such tanks needs to be known. As well, after dispensing the solution, users may need to know how much of a particular solution is left in the tank before adding more liquids into the tank. Incorrect concentrations and incorrect calculations can lead to potentially dire consequences including crop death and potentially harmful consequences for the user.
Currently, users have no recourse but to use rudimentary methods to determine the volume of liquids left in a tank. Some users use a dipstick to measure the liquid level in the tank and, from that they work out the volume of liquid left in the tank. Others try to empty the tank and add a measured amount of liquid so they know how much liquid is in the tank. However, as can be imagined, none of these solutions is satisfactory. The use of a dipstick is quite inaccurate and emptying the tank to simply refill it can lead to waste and having to deal with potentially large amounts of liquid.
Based on the above, there is therefore a need for a solution to the issue of determining the volume of liquid left in a tank. Such systems, methods, and/or devices preferably avoid the issues with the prior art and preferably provide a user interface that is easy to use.